The Sleeping Jackal Would Never Lie
by sami kay
Summary: The Jackal doesn't make it a hobby to watch the fair Maximista sleep, but it does happen from time to time. - Spinelli/Maxie - OneShot


**Title: **The Sleeping Jackal Would Never Lie

**Author: **Sami Kay

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings: **Super fluffy, Spinelli rambling.

**Pairing: **Maxie/Spinelli

**Summary: **The Jackal doesn't make it a hobby to watch the fair Maximista sleep, but it does happen from time to time.

**Word Count: **894

**Disclaimer:** All television shows and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. General Hospital is the creative property of its respective producers. The author of this work of fiction claims no ownership of any of these shows.

**Author's Notes: **This is my first time towrite this pairing; just a one shot to see if I actually like it or if I should write more.

--

I think it is now that the Jackal can officially say that he has never had such great pleasure in his short (yet eventful) life than that of watching Maximista sleep in the comfort of the Jackal's own home. Or, actually, Stone Cold's home would be a more accurate term. Still, watching Maximista's slight form unconsciously dreaming in the Jackal's bed is almost more than he could handle in any instance, and now especially due to the recent departure of his spleen and the addition of stitches.

She has only been sleeping for a few minutes; maybe twenty at the absolute most. Every once in a while she will twitch and pull the blankets closer to her body; I wonder what is going on in her head. For a second I entertain the idea of reaching out to brush a lock of golden hair that has somehow found its way onto her forehead to cover her face, but I dare not take a chance of waking the sleeping Maximista; especially when she has been so plagued by her demons and past as of late, thus making sleep difficult.

It always amazes me to no end to behold the expressions that cross fair Maximista's face as I tell her the unfathomable truths I hold so close to my heart. She honestly has no belief in her own self worth. It's a contradiction of the utmost degree. Such a beautiful soul has no belief in itself or the joy it has brought the others; it is a tragedy. The Jackal would make it a point to spend every waking second of the waning day reminding Maximista of the beauty that not only inhabits her angelic face, but also her spirit, too; if only he thought that it would do any good. Alas, it seems as if he is attempting the same anyways, even to no avail. Ah, no matter. Perhaps someday Maximista will believe the truths the jackal speaks.

"Spinelli?"

I honestly believed that I would find no more joy in life than to hear the soft snores of Maximista asleep in my bed; I must have momentarily forgotten that the sounds of her beautiful voice calling my name are, on somedays, what keeps my spirits lifted.

"The Jackal did not mean to awaken the sleeping Maximista with his loud thinking," I chuckle slightly. She sits up slowly and wipes the sleep from her eyes; there is a slight smear of the makeup she feels she must wear on a constant basis, thus leaving a blue streak on her upper cheek. If I were to tell her, she would immediately be embarrassed and run to wash the slight imperfection away. Once again, it would do the Jackal no good to remind her that he finds her heavenly face beautiful no matter what happens.

"Oh Spinelli, why are you awake?" She glances at the bedside table. "It's almost four in the morning. Are you in pain? When did you last take one of your pills?"

"No pain! No pain. The Jackal is sincere in his claims; the only thing he feels in correlation to his surgery is a potential on-setting of loneliness. And that seems to be cured with merely your presence."

She cocks her head and smiles sweetly, albeit a tad confusedly. "Who taught you to be so sweet?"

I consider this for a second. "If you are referring to the manner in which I speak to and of the fair Maximista, I must say that it is nothing learned; the Jackal is just acting on the way he feels in his heart."

She shakes her head, just like she does when she doesn't believe me. "But you aren't sick, right? You feel okay?"

"I have felt better, yes. But right now, I do not feel poorly."

"Good." She leans over and presses a kiss to my temple before slipping under the covers. "Now I don't know about you, but I'm going to need a little sleep. You probably could, too."

I can tell that even in her sleepy state she is teasing me, due to the smile on her face as well as in her eyes. That is something that the Jackal would not have been accustomed to merely months ago; a recent development that delights me in almost every way.

"You are in fact, correct. Sleep does seem like a logical and pleasurable idea."

She smiles softly and watches me for a second as I pull the blankets over myself and regret for only a moment that I haven't taken the time to warm up these sheets before placing myself upon their cool exterior; not necessarily an unwelcome surprise, but a surprise none the less. Then I feel Maximista snuggle behind me and slip a tentative hand onto my shoulder blade. The Jackal may be suffering from wishful thinking, but he thinks he feels Maximista press a soft kiss to his shoulder before drifting back into sleep.

Now the Jackal can rest assured that he is currently the happiest he has ever been in his short (yet eventful) life, what with having the sleeping Maximista tucked into his back, safe from the world, safe from her demons; safe from herself.


End file.
